Untouchable
by brooklynmornings
Summary: Hermione Granger's back from a 5 year absence. Back and better then ever. Draco Malfoy's coming out of a 5 year hellhole, looking for release. What happens when their worlds collide?
1. Prologue I (Hermione)

Prologue

"How does one return to normal, after something so great, something so beyond human comprehension happens?" Hermione Granger wondered.

It had been over a month since the end of the war, 32 days to be exact. And slowly, life and people began to move on. Harry and Ginny had, in the hype and hubris of the ending of the war, declared their love for each other and were now engaged to be married.

"It's not like we're getting married tomorrow, Hermione, he just wanted to let me know that I'm the one." Ginny had said after Hermione declared the engagement to be too premature.  
" But how do you know that you're the one?" She screeched  
"We just do, and if you can't accept that, I honestly don't know why we're even friends." Ginny shot back.  
Ginny then turned on her heel and walked away, flinging the door behind her.

They had made up 2 days later, but Hermione sensed the shift between them.

So that had happened. And then Ron, who she had loved since she was 14 and who she thought had feelings for her as she had for him, , began seeing Lavender Brown, the harpy, screechy, bitchy Gryffindor who clung on to him and called him "Won-Won" instead of Ron or even Ronald, which were perfectly acceptable names in Hermione's opinion. Her need to change it to something so childish, so dog-like irked her, even more so than her over makeuped face and clearly anti-Hermione demeanor.

So they had all moved on.  
Everyone except Hermione, she was stuck in the past.

The deaths of her friends and peers seemed to be looming wherever she went, omnipresent in her day to day activities though it had been over a month since the end of the War. She dreamed of Fred and Tonks and Lupin. She dreamed of their lives, and especially of their deaths.

She could still see the wide-eyed corpses surrounding her. She could still taste death in her mouth and feel it on her skin.

Hermione was suffocating from trauma. And suffocating alone.

She needed to leave London.

and more importantly, The Wizarding World.


	2. Prologue II (Draco)

**_This is the second part of the Prologue where we see what Draco's up to..._**

* * *

Prologue (Part 2)  
Steely gray eyes gazed back from the mirror.

It had been a month. One month.

Life had changed so much in the war, but one month later, it was like nothing had happened.

The Manor was still the same, the remnants of war unseen, birds flew outside the window and the sky was a clear blue.

" Merlin, How does everything seem so normal?" he muttered

"But it's not" he reminded himself

After the war, the Wizengamot decided that Lucius Malfoy would be sentenced to 50 years in Azkaban as an accessory to war crimes with an option for parole in 10 years. The wizard lawyer Barry Dermont told Narcissa and Draco that that was the best outcome possible and that they should just move on with their lives. "It's for the best" Dermont stated indifferently as Narcissa weeped and Draco held his mother.

Damn that Barry Dermont. Damn him to hell. Insensitive asshole.

But Draco Malfoy didn't want to dwell on the past, he didn't want to dwell on his father slowly turning mad in Azkaban. Didn't want to dwell on his mum, who cool and aloof by day , cried herself to sleep under the duvet at night.

Draco also didn't want to dwell on the present. Didn't want to dwell on the fact that now and for at least the next decade and most likely for decades to come, he would have to be his father. For not only his father's business, but for the world and especially for his mum.  
And he was seventeen years old goddammit. Seventeen fucking years old.

And to boot he had to marry whiny Pansy Parkinson. Draco Malfoy never doubted he would marry Pansy Parkinson. That had been determined before birth as part of a deal with the Malfoy-Parkinson families in the years of the Dark Lord's first rise. But was he a willing participant? Quite frankly no. And if he had had his way, he would have just said fuck you and proceeded to bang half of London.

But no, he needed to honor his parents.

And despite that fucker being dead, Draco knew he had to honor the wishes of his parents.

And Pansy wasn't that bad. She had a decent pair of knockers, a good body and an agreeable enough face so being with her wouldn't be difficult...would it?

"It's for the best" he reminded himself. with clenched teeth.

"Everything is for the best"

* * *

**_Well, that's it for now! I'm really busy the next week so I probably won't update very much until next weekend but you can be sure I will be updating a lot more frequently after that ! Also I just wanted to give a shout out and a virtual high five to the two people that followed me! I LOVE YOU. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. _**


End file.
